


keep your soul (like a secret in your throat)

by demolitionmyg (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/demolitionmyg
Summary: he thought his soulmate died.why were the words written on his chest burning?





	

**Author's Note:**

> about the soulmate thing: on ur 16th bday u get ur soulmates first words to u somewhere on ur body, it's black when it appears and turns white when your soulmate dies/becomes a vampire. it hurts when ur near ur soulmate, the pain goes away after you see them.
> 
> vampires: a lot of them are young, recently turned after a bunch of older vampires resurfaced after years. they do not burn in sunlight, they live in areas away from humans (suburbs usually), they can get killed by getting staked in the heart. some of them don't exactly look like vampires, so they can be mistaken for humans. to become a vampire you have to drink one's blood, they have to drink yours. it's an extremely painful process, which is why a lot of them were turned against their will, because not many people do it willingly. they are real fast and strong. they can kill people when they feed on then, but most choose not to. 
> 
> title from vampires will never hurt you by mcr.

on his 16th birthday, changkyun woke up excited, standing in front of the mirror immediately after getting out of bed, looking for the words.

the first words his soulmate was going to say to him.

his soulmate, his.

he had a soulmate, meaning he won't end up alone.

" **you okay?** " written in bold cursive letters along his chest, just below his collarbones. it made his heart flutter with happiness ans he quickly ran to show it to his parents, who were as happy as he was.

a week after his 16th birthday, changkyun's soulmate died.

he was doing his homework, sitting at his desk, humming a song to himself when he felt it.

the pain. it almost felt like he was drowning, as he cried out. the words on his body began to burn, each letter turning white separately, and it almost felt like someone was burning them off his skin.  
his mother came into the room, alarmed and he fell to his knees, vision blurring with tears. he sobbed incoherently, begging for the pain to stop, before everything faded to black and he passed out.

he wasn't the same after that happened, obviously.

 

if there was no one who was destined for him, what was the purpose?

 

of course, there was a possibility that his soulmate was a vampire. but he didn't want to even think about it.

 

vampires, werewolves, it all terrified him. he spent countless nights, thrashing in his bed, scared of what if that's actually true. 

 

.

 

 

on his 18th birthday, he stopped caring.

 

××

 

changkyun was being chased by a werewolf. he ran out after a huge fight with his parents, his father yelling at him to finally get his shit together, because he was disappointing everyone, his mother striking him across the face and saying to come back when he functions like a normal person again, and him yelling back that it doesn't matter anyway, he was planning on killing himself soon.

 

he didn't really care where he was running, only wanting to get away from his parents, his house, everything.

 

when he heard the growling, his heart stopped for a second and he simply ran faster, not wanting to look behind him.

 

he ran onto an old playground (that for some reason seemed like it was being used frequently) and looked around.

 

no. no, no ,no ** _nOnONO-_**

 

he was at the vampire territory, and the growling became louder.

 

suddenly, he felt himself being pushed to the ground by a large, grey wolf and he froze. he was going to die. no, no, that's not the way he was supposed to die. tears welled up in his eyes from fear and he shook his head rapidly, trying to push the animal away from him, which resulted in jaws snapping way too close to his face, and claws dragging across his right cheek, making him scream.

 

then it stopped. it got off of him, and ran away as fast as it chased him and changkyun sat up, whimpering in pain and fear. he was still panicking, tears mixed with blood were running down his face as he tried to wipe them off. with shaking hands.

 

then he felt his words. it was almost like roses were growing around the letters and under his skin, thorns tearing everything apart, vines wrapping around his bones, squeezing then to the point where he felt like every nerve in his body was on fire, everything replaced with roses. changkyun cried out in pain, sobbing harshly into the cold, night air.

 

"hey, kid! are you alright, what's happening?" someone said next to him, and he flinched away, shaking his head. he tried to get up, ran away, but he was in too much pain to even think straight. "m-my words.." he managed to choke put, hands placed on the sentence on his skin.

 

he heard distant voices and footsteps and instinctively turned away, closing his eyes. "whoa, whoa! _you okay?_ " he felt his heart thump rapidly against his ribs, and he lifted his head to look at whoever was in front of him.

 

the boy looked a little older than changkyun, he had soft looking caramel brown hair, falling onto his eyes, he was wearing a black shirt that was a little too big on him, short sleeves revealing muscular arms.

 

his eyes were a dark crimson, filled with worry.

 

the pain in changkyun's chest stopped.

 

oh, god, no, he thought. his soulmate was alive (well, technically, he wasn't).

 

but he was a vampire, a _monster, he was going to kill him, changkyun was going to die-_

 

"please, please, d-don't hurt me.." he quickly tried to stand up, only to fall back to the ground. tears were falling down his cheeks, mixing with the blood, stinging the wound on his cheek "oh, no, no, i'm not gonna do anything," the boy crouched on the ground in front of him, reaching a hand out, "you're hurt. we want to help you, okay?" his voice was soft and quiet, like he was talking to a frightened animal or a small child.

changkyun thought about it. he didn't really have anything to lose, did he?

his parents did say they didn't want to see him again. he didn't really have any friends, besides gunhee, his neighbor.

people in school didn't bully him, he wasn't exactly noticed by them.

no one would care if he disappeared.

he nodded at the boy and felt a pair of strong arms slid around his knees and his back and lifted him up.

 

he doesn't really know what happened next, first he's still on the playground, and a few moments later he's sitting on a counter in an expensive looking bathroom, feeling dizzy.

the vampire had his back turned to him, looking for something. "by the way, my name is hoseok, but you can call me wonho," he says, now facing changkyun, a first aid kit held in his hands. "i'm changkyun," he replied, them falling into a comfortable silence after that, wonho cleaning the wound on his cheek, which fortunately wasn't too deep.

 

after he finished, he grabbed changkyun's wrist and led him into a bedroom. it was fairly large, with light gray walls and dark wooden floors, a couple succulents and scented candles standing on the windowsill and the bookcase. on the desk, there was a laptop and a bunch of papers scattered across the surface. there was a black, wooden wardrobe and a king sized bed next to it and wonho sat on it, pulling the other to sit across from him.

 

"so," he started, "how did you get there?" changkyun turned his head away, not exactly wanting to tell the other that, somewhat embarrassed. "i-uh, i fought with my parents, and i ran out? didn't really look where i was going, and this t-thing started running after me.." he shuddered at the memory still fresh in his mind, and wonho grabbed his hand gently, running his thumb over the boy's knuckles. "say, do you have somewhere to come back to?" he thought for a second. he didn't exactly want to see his parents again. gunhee wasn't an option, he was always busy and stressed, he didn't want to bother him. he shook his head. "would you like to stay here?" his head shot up at the question. wonho was looking at him with a hopeful smile. stay. in a house full of other vampires? what if they kill him? or worse, _turn_ him? what i-

 

"the others are not bad, promise. if you agree, nothing will happen. no one will hurt you, if one of them even tries-i'll hurt them," changkyun was surprised at how protective of him he seemed, despite having met him moments ago. i have nothing to lose anyway, he thought, agreeing and letting wonho hug him.

 

 

××

 

two months after officially moving in with them, changkyun's parents died.

 

they got killed by vampires.

 

he was sitting next to a sleeping hyungwon on the couch, watching the news when he heard it. there was a huge attack by a group of vampires in a busy area, killing 8 people. when they were saying the names of people who were identified, he couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach as he swiftly got up and walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind him and collapsing to the floor, breathing hard.

 

he just received a reminder of his mortality in the worst way.

 

he doesn't know how much time he spent on the tiled floor, crying because of grief and fear. he's living with 6 vampires, who could kill him any minute. who cares if one of them is his soulmate. he'd probably be the first to attack him, he's a _monster_.

 

"changkyun?" he jumped away, startled by a sudden voice outside the door, that he later recognized as kihyun's. "we saw the news, and we're really sorry.. i know that you're scared right now, i know that you probably won't leave the bathroom for a while and that's okay, just hear me out," he heard as the other sat against the door, and cleared his throat before continuing, "not all of us are good, and you're aware of that. but you do not have to be scared of us, despite what you may think, we don't want to hurt you. have we ever done anything that made you feel unsafe? you're seok's soulmate, and that makes you a part of the family. and we protect our family, kyun." changkyun looked at his shaking hands, feeling a little bit better.

 

the truth is, they never did anything bad to him, never even tried.

 

he thought about hyunwoo, the oldest, who seemed cold at first, but turns out he's just shy and awkward and is in a way like a father to him.

 

about minhyuk, who was the most positive person he knew, always wanting to hug and touch changkyun but always being careful to not make him uncomfortable.

 

hyungwon, who despite not having to sleep was almost always seen napping somewhere, saying that it makes him feel "more normal", who made sure changkyun always got enough rest.

 

jooheon, the youngest vampire, who shared changkyun's music taste and a lot of his passions, someone who he could consider a best friend.

 

kihyun, whose almost motherly behavior made him feel better, who always reminded changkyun to eat on time, always worrying about him.

 

and finally, wonho, who's been nothing but accepting and kind the entire time. he was the one who asked changkyun to live with them, who always put him and his needs above his own, who never made changkyun uncomfortable, always protective of him, taking him away from anything too stressful. _his_ soulmate.

 

"i'm sorry," changkyun said, unlocking the door but making no attempt to move, eyes locked on the floor in front of him.

"it's okay, kid. just remember that you're one of us now. not _literally,_ of course, but you know what i mean," he heard hyunwoo's voice as a hand ruffled his hair.

 

 

××

 

 

a year and a half after moving in, changkyun gets turned.

it was his decision to make. he didn't want to live with the thought of his soulmate being immortal. it made changkyun feel bad, like he was just a fragile thing.

he doesn't exactly remember what happened before the change started but he remembers the pain. he remembers feeling like flocks of angry birds flew through his body, sharp beaks tearing apart everything, his skin, his muscles, like someone poured gasoline all over his insides and set them on fire. he felt like the roses were back, petals growing in his lungs, choking him, but now everything was far more painful.

 

he remembers jooheon and wonho holding him down, as he screamed and cried, begged them to do anything, just to make it stop. it was far worse than the pain he felt when his soulmate mark burned.

 

he remembers wonho gently stroking his hair, pressing soft kisses to all parts of his face, trying to get his to focus on something else, which didn't help a lot, but changkyun appreciated it.

 

but he agreed to it, so he had to endure it. he wasn't afraid anymore

 

after he blacked out from exhaustion, he was unconscious for two days, his body getting used to the changed. when he woke up, he was greeted with wonho's warm smile and a "welcome back, baby," being whispered, before the older kissed him, leaving him flustered and blushing.

 

maybe his life wasn't so bad, after all.


End file.
